red_world_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Montana
Montana is a heavily decentralized Fascist Dictatorship that is primarily ran by militias, but officially has a figurehead dictator, Harold Covington. General Info The Population generally consists of white supremacists and other far-right/authoritarian groups. The politics of Montana are not decided by their leader, but by the militias. History (Pre-1987-1990s) Before 1987, Montana had been a state well known for its beautiful mountains and forests, the state's economy was primarily based on agriculture. Under Reagan, Divisible After the Great Collapse of 1987, with the fracturing of the United States into three primary powers, The State of Montana was left between the UAPR and the dysfunctional Midwest Union. It is likely that Montana was formerly part of the Midwest Union until Far-Right militias started to take control of the Montana region. Amongst these militia groups, was a man by the name of Ben Garrison. The Old Government Soon after the great collapse, Montana became its own country, much like all other American States. Republican Governor Patrick Goodover decided the best course of action was to immediately join any country planning on restoring the US. After the Midwest union was formed, he immediately had Montana join them. However, the militias in Montana held much more power than the weakened national guard of Montana and the few people who tried to keep Montana democratic. Ben Garrison and a well known Neo-Nazi Militia leader, Harold Covington would rise to greater power than Governor Goodover, and soon, an event known as the "March on Great Falls" happened, which was fought between three primary forces, the "Garrison Militias", the "Covington Militias", and the Montanan National Guard. Due to the immense influence the "Militia Warlords" of Montana had over the government of Montana, the already demoralized Montanan National Guard quickly was defeated by the militias, and the Midwest Union had to build armies from scratch due to many Americans deserting the National Guard. The Midwest Union feared being ruled entirely by Montanan Warlords, so a week after the conflict started, President Theodore Strickland of the Midwest Union decided to allow the most influential (at the time) militia warlord to completely occupy the northeast Midwest Union. The agreement spanned from Eastern Oregon to Wyoming to parts of North Dakota. This move would easily exasperate the downward spiral that the Midwest Union already had. Montanans know this event as the "Montanan Revolutionary War", whereas Midwesterners and most Americans know this event as the "Montanan Secession". Mr. Covington Arises This most powerful Montanan warlord was Harold Covington, who had an image to create a Northwestern Aryan Ethnostate, and it would result in Covington becoming the dictator of Montana. Much of the real power, however, comes from the command of the militia groups in Montana, rendering Covington as a figurehead, the commander being Ben Garrison. Modern History (2000s-2010s) Spencerite Split By the Mid to Late 2000s, a new movement would start in Montana, rising White-Nationalist Politician, Richard Bertrand Spencer would end up having militias siding with him on certain political philosophies, with a movement known as National Bolshevikism. This came about due to Spencer and Covington disagreeing on economics. Spencer would then lead an uprising, which would only render him occupying the Idaho and East Cascadia territories. It would then seem that Covington and Spencer would hold a rivalry from that point forward. Many refer to this as the "Montanan Civil War", whereas Spencerite Lincolnians refer to it as "Spencer's Uprising". Today Today, Montana is in an unimpressive state that leaves it vulnerable for grabbings by the Western Communists, the Commonwealth, and the Remnants, a dictatorship that is in actuality, a militia-controlled junta, but is disguised as a fascist dictatorship fundamentally.